


Orihime and Uryuu

by penny1990



Series: Love is A Journey Mini Series [7]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Adoption, Angst, Drinking, F/M, Fanfiction, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Infertility, Infidelity, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-03-06 15:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3139568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penny1990/pseuds/penny1990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To their friends and family it looked like a happy and healthy marriage. To Orihime, she was holding back his happiness. To Uryu, it was about working on a another way to be happy in a marriage that was slowly crumbling. Orihime-Centric. IchiRuki</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

DING DING

The oven timer in the small kitchen had finally went off. Orihime Ishida noticed this and ran over to the oven to remove her now perfect pastries from the oven.

Orihime smiled as she put the hot baking pan down. Another Orihime masterpiece was completed. She proceeded to remove the food from the baking pan and on to a serving dish.

She was ready to walk out the kitchen and serve the guest when a tall blonde woman rushed in.

"ORIHIME WHERE ARE THE-" Rangiku stopped her yelling when she saw the small cupcakes were in Orihime's possession.

Orihime looked at her startled. She was worried at first since Rangiku was 6 months pregnant and showing.

"You have more cupcakes! Great!" Rangiku cheered happily. Orihime chuckled and nodded.

"Yes I do and no you cant eat them all. What kind of caterer leaves the kitchen without more food for the party" Orihime said to her friend.

Rangiku huffed and mumbled a "fine"

Orihime just smiled as she exited the kitchen with Rangiku following closely behind. Orihime wasn't surprised when a couple guests looked at her happily because she brought more pastries out.

Orihime was currently catering for Rukia Kurosaki's baby shower at the Kurosaki Clinic. All their high school friends were there, plus the Kuchiki and Kurosaki families. The Kurosaki Clinic was decked out in baby blue balloons, streamers and banners.

Orihime placed the cupcakes down on the table with the rest of the food. As soon as she did, Rangiku and Karin Hitsugaya went crazy on the food. Orihime would have thought Karin was being strange but she found out that Karin was 4 months pregnant with her first child.

Orihime smiled at the women who were currently creating life. Rangiku and her husband Shuhei were currently seeking counseling for her infidelity with an old boyfriend. Rangiku had confided in Orihime by telling that her and Shuhei had only had sex once since the affair came out and they went to counseling. That one time resulted in her pregnancy. Rangiku admitted that the pregnancy has been so good for their marriage and Shuhei seems to be making long term plans for her and their child.

Karin was interesting. Rangiku said that Karin came into the tenth division office to tell Toshiro. She said she never saw her boss look so shocked and scared. Rangiku said she got out of doing paperwork for a week.

"HIME!" Orihime turned to see her friend Momo and her husband who had their one-year old daughter clutched to him.

"Hey Momo, Izuru, Reika" She said as she greeted the family.

"I was just telling Izuru how amazing your food is. Your business should take off in no time with food like this" Momo said. Izuru smiling nodded in agreement.

"Oh thank you! I'm really excited. I started interviewing servers. I only have a couple events that I have been ask to cater but I'm hoping to get more" Orihime said happily. Orihime started a catering business after traveling with her husband to different countries and learning different cooking styles.

It was still new and this baby shower was only her 4th event. But she had big dreams of being the biggest caterer on this side of Japan.

"Orihime" a rough male voice said. Orihime turned to se her good friend Ichigo.

"Oh hey Ichigo, is everything okay?" Orihime asked suddenly.

"Oh no, everything is fine. I just wanted to thank you for all your hard work. Everyone loves the food. Rukia hasn't stopped eating." Ichigo said smiling. He looked over to his wife who was stuffing her face with the food her best friend Senna had brought to her.

"It was my pleasure, plus you and Rukia are my friends. I was more than happy to do this"

"Thanks again, now are you sure we can pay you for all of this." Ichigo asked.

"As I said before think of it as a baby shower gift" Orihime assured him.

"Well just let me know if there is anything we can do for you and Uryu in return. Speaking of that nerd, where is he?" Ichigo asked. Orihime felt slightly sad hearing him ask about her absent husband.

"He is working on his spring line. Phoenix had an amazing response to the fall line so he is try to out do that line." Orihime explained. Ichigo gave Orihime a sad smile. He knew that Ishida was always busy so Orihime must have been lonely.

"That guy is going to overwork himself into an early grave." Ichigo mumbled. Orihime just gave him a small chuckle. "I will tell him you said that," Orihime said before she excused herself.

Orihime looked to the food to see if anything needed to be refilled. She has so many different types of food due to Rukia's crazy cravings. A lot of things were shaped like bunnies, which made sense since the mother was obsessed with the animal.

"Excuse me" a stern male voice said catching Orihime's attention. She turned to see Byakuya Kuchiki, Rukia's older brother looking at her.

"Oh hello Mr. Kuchiki!" Orihime greeted cheerfully. "Did you need any thing or am I in the way" Orihime said as she stepped away from the table.

"Are you the caterer for this event" Byakuya asked as he picked a piece of food and inspected it. Orihime looked at him strangely then answered. "Yes I am, I'm Orihime Ishida."

"I know your name," Byakuya said before he consumed the piece he held. Orihime studied to see his reaction to her cooking. Byakuya however remained stoic. Orihime studies the rest of the man in front of her. He was very handsome for a middle aged man. Orihime then noticed his suit.

"Would you happen to be wearing a Phoenix suit?" Orihime asked. Byakuya raised an eyebrow to her.

"I would be impressed that you knew that but your husband is the man who created the suit" Byakuya replied

"Yes, I know all his clothes. That is actually his favorite suit from his fall line." Orihime added. Byakuya merely nodded. Orihime offered him a smile before excusing herself from an awkward situation.

"Great Food Orihime" Senna said as Orihime was cleaning up the food on the table. The baby shower was over and most of the guests had left.

"Oh thank you Senna" Orihime replied though she was surprised. Her and Senna wouldn't be considered friends since Tatsuki and Senna hated each other. Orihime had nothing against Senna but she knew Tatsuki wouldn't be fan of her and Senna becoming friendly.

"No problem, you're getting good at it. I may need you to cater my movie release party next month." Senna suggested.

"Just let me know, and maybe we can work something out" Orihime said happily. Senna wasn't a bad person although they bumped heads in the past it was because Senna was very protective of Rukia.

"Senna!" a female voice called out. Orihime and Senna turned to see the petite mother.

"Renji is looking for you. RJ is already asleep, you guys should head home" Rukia informed her best friend.

"Oh okay" Senna said, "We'll talk Orihime" Senna then turned to Rukia, "Call me so we can go shopping this week."

Rukia agreed and hugged her friend goodbye. Orihime smiled and tried to finish cleaning. Rukia looked to see Orihime cleaning. "Can I help you with anything?" She asked,

Orihime looked at her confused. "Oh no, I cant ask you to help me"

"That why I'm asking" Rukia replied, "You catered this whole thing for free. I don't know what you told Ichigo but I refuse to not at least help you clean up."

"Rukia, really its okay, plus Ichigo would have a heart attack, if he saw you cleaning in your condition." Orihime tried to reason. Rukia pouted knowing she was right.

Rukia then yelled out "ICHIGO! COME DOWN HERE AND HELP ORIHIME CLEAN!"

Orihime would never understand how such a small woman could create such noise. But soon enough Ichigo came to her with an annoyed expression, grumbling curse words.

Orihime laughed at the scene until she saw Ichigo kiss Rukia and say "You are so lucky you are the love of my life."

Orihime wanted to deny it but she knew she felt jealous. She could have had that with Ichigo if he didn't fall back in love with Rukia. She envied their love.

Ichigo and Orihime were able to clean up pretty fast especially because Isshin came to help after a while.

Orihime was now walking along the streets of Karakura. She knew she should call her driver but she wanted to do some walking, prolong her trip home.

Orihime wondered why she was still jealous of seeing Rukia and Ichigo. She was married to her true love right. Orihime had loved Uryu since college. When things got bad she broke his heart and ran into Ichigo's arms and almost married him but she met her karma when Ichigo got Rukia pregnant during their engagement. But after, Uryu forgave her and they were married soon after. They were happy. He was working on his line and Orihime supported him fully. They traveled and enjoyed their honeymoon years.

Things were different now. Orihime knew why but she couldn't get her husband to open up. He was just locked himself in his design room and just worked.

Orihime could feel tears trying to fall. Orihime quickly wiped them and tried to walk faster. Then she noticed a town car pulling up next to her. The window of the car came down to reveal Byakuya Kuchiki.

"Good evening" He said looking at the woman before him.

"Oh Mr. Kuchiki, Hello sir" Orihime greeted trying to smile and hide any sadness.

"Are you walking home?" Byakuya asked.

"Oh kind of" Orihime answered realizing that it looked crazy. "I didn't want to bother the driver with getting me"

Byakuya raised his eyebrow at her. She was such a strange woman.

"I would like to offer you a ride home" he said to her. Orihime was surprised by this nut said, "Oh no, its okay I don't mind the walk"

"It's a five mile walk." Byakuya countered, "And I would like to discuss a business proposal with you Mrs. Ishida"

Orihime looked at him shocked. Byakuya was the head of Finance at the Gotei 13. Why business could he have with her?

"Oh well if that's so, I will have to accept the ride" Orihime said smiling. The driver automatically walked out the towncar and opened the opposite door for Orihime. Orihime thanked him and sat inside the car.

Orihime took a look around the nice town car and smiled, The seats were genuine leather, there was a small fridge with champagne and wine. It was simple yet elegant.

"You have a nice car Mr. Kuchiki" Orihime said as she concluded her observation of his car.

"Thank you Mrs. Ishida"

"You can call me Orihime!" Orihime said as she smiled at him. Byakuya simply nodded and looked at her stoically.

"About the business proposal I wish to present" Byakuya said as she straighten herself. "I will be hosting my annual Kuchiki Scholarship Ball next week where I will be presenting the students who I will fund for college. I will also have important members of the Gotei 13 as well as executives from other companies."

Orihime listened intently as Byakuya spoke. She wondered what this had to do with her.

"This is the third annual. The previous years were complete successes and I need the same this year. Unfortunately, my caterer, Chef Pablo Ruiz from-"

"Pablo?!" Orihime interrupted and then covered her mouth when she realized what she did. "Sorry! But I studied with him in Spain when my husband traveled to Madrid for their fashion week."

Byakuya raised his eyebrow at her then cleared his throat as he continued. "As I was saying, Chef Ruiz seems to have come down with a case of Malaria after travel. This now leaves me without a caterer for my event."

"Oh wow, I'm so sorry Mr. Kuchiki, what are you going to do?" Orihime asked him with real concern. Byakuya looked at her strangely. He thought his intention would be clear by now.

"Well my proposal is that you would be the new caterer for my ball" Byakuya explained to her. Orihime's eyes widened.

"Me?! Oh wow, that sounds amazing but I have to be honest I have never done an event like this."

"This may be true, but there is a first time for everything. In addition to that, the food you served today was of high quality."

"REALLY?!" Orihime squealed. "Thank you!"

Byakuya almost laughed at this woman. She was so full of cheer, even if he saw her looking sad before she pulled up to pick her up.

"Well, Mrs. Ishida would you be interested in catering?" Byakuya asked her seriously. Orihime noticed he didn't use her first name but decided against correcting him

"Well I don't have much time to really buy the food, plus I would need you to pick a menu, and I need more servers-"

"I need a simples yes or no" Byakuya calmly demanded.

"Oh, well, I guess I'll have to accept!" Orihime said smiling. Byakuya nodded and pulled out his phone. Orihime shifted happily in her seat as she waited for his next move.

"My calendar shows I am available at 12:30pm tomorrow, would you be available to meet to discuss compensation and logistics." Byakuya said not looking up from his phone.

"Yes I'm free" Orihime answered. Byakuya nodded again then began typing. Orihime smiled and looked out the window of limo and realized she was a few houses away from her home.

"Mr. Kuchiki, I never asked" Orihime said still looking at out the window as Byakuya looked up at her, "how do you know where I live?"

"Well, that is the second part of the business proposal" Byakuya started to explain. Orihime turned from the window to give Byakuya her attention.

"As you have seen I happen to wear your husband's tailored suits and I have had to travel here when in great need of a well tailored suit." Orihime showed understanding as he spoke. "If you can, tell your husband of my event and let him know that Byakuya Kuchiki will need a new suit, preferably nothing that he has put on the runway yet."

Orihime was surprised to see how much of a fan Byakuya was of her husband's clothes. She knew people liked his stuff but she never saw Byakuya as fashion man.

"I will relay the message" Orihime said as the limo pulled to a stop in front of their mini mansion.

Orihime gathered her things and smiled at Byakuya. "Thank you for the ride home and the amazing opportunity, Mr. Kuchiki!"

"No need to thank me, your services are a much needed help at this time" Byakuya said. Orihime thanked him again and exited the car. The limo drove away as Orihime approached her front door happily. She just got her first big, high class catering gig!

Just as Orihime was about to look for her keys the door quickly swung open.

"Miss Orihime!" a woman with light brown hair and glasses stood at the door with a worried expression.

"Oh hi Mihane!" Orihime greeted the woman as she walked in.

"Miss Orihime, I was so worried when the driver said you didn't call him to pick you up for the Kurosaki Clinic" Mihane said as she closed and locked the front door.

"Oh I didn't want to bother him. I have two legs you know" Orihime replied as she walked to her huge kitchen to put her stuff down. Mihane was their housekeeper and she was honestly one of Orihime's best friends. She was very sweet and always worrying about Orihime. Mihane has been working there for 2 years now.

Orihime however never like to have Mihane work. She used to make her hang out most of the day which annoyed Uyru but Orihime didn't like the idea of paying someone to do chores so she did her best to be a friend rather than a boss to Mihane.

"You didn't walk though, I saw a limo leave" Mihane stated.

"Yes, Mr. Kuchiki gave me a ride home, which reminds me I need to speak to Uryu when he comes home"

"Actually Miss Orihime, he is in his studio currently" Mihane informed her. Orihime smiled brightly and thanked Mihane with a hug before she walked down to the hallway to greet Uryu in his studio.

Their home was big, several bedrooms and bathrooms, but it wasn't over the top which Orihime liked. They had guest rooms, Orihime had a massive kitchen for her food explorations and Ishida had a huge studio towards one of the house where he worked from home.

Orihime smiled as she approached his double doors. Uryu was rarely home. He lived for his clothing line. It took over his life. Orihime understood why he invested so much time but she could admit that she was feeling lonely.

Orihime opened the doors with much force and was about to greet her husband loudly but stopped when she noticed her husband was at his desk with a young woman standing behind and over his shoulder.

Uryu and the woman looked up to see who walked in. Orihime saw that Uryu looked slightly shocked to see her. This hurt Orihime a bit. Why should her husband be shocked to see her at home? Orihime then noticed the woman was about her height with dark hair, close to her husband's hair color. The woman was very pretty and had a wonderful shape for a woman her size. Her breasts weren't at Orihime's size but she had perfect C-cups.

"Oh I'm sorry" Orihime said. The woman stepped back and Uryu stood up.

"Oh hey Hime is the party over?" Uryu asked his wife.

"Uh yes," Orihime said trying to figure out if she may have walked in on something, "Hello there" Orihime said greeting the woman.

"Oh I forgot, you may have not met before, Hime, this is Nemu Kurotsuchi. She is the vice president of Research and Development at Gotei 13. The youngest and the only woman to hold the position." Uryu explained as Nemu gained a small blush from the praise.

"Nemu, this is my wife, Orihime" Nemu smiled and bowed at her. Orihime gave a small smile. She was still wondering why they seemed so close. Nemu clearly wasn't in the fashion career.

"I'm working on her dress for an event next week, I was just showing her some designs." Uryu said as he walked back to his desk to finish working. Nemu however kept a distance.

"You'll look great then" Orihime decided to say, "My husband makes everyone look amazing"

"I believe he will" Nemu replied simply, " My father tells me I must outshine everyone since I belong to the best division and this event is the same. The Kuchiki Ball is well attended."

"The Kuchiki Ball?!" Orihime questioned. Nemu simply nodded. "Oh well that's actually what I wanted to speak with my husband about" Orihime said as she turned to Uryu, not missing how uncomfortable Nemu looked.

"What about the ball?" Uryu asked.

"Mr. Kuchiki asked if you could create a suit for him in time for the ball next week AND he asked me to cater it!" Orihime said, adding excitement to the last part.

Uryu's eyes widened in surprise and joy. Orihime smiled and felt her heart flutter at the look of pride in his face. "He wants a Phoenix original for one of the biggest and richest events on this side of Japan?" Uryu asked happily. Orihime's smile fell as he didn't mention her news.

"Uh yes" Orihime confirmed. Nemu looked at her then Uryu. "This is great, I need to start working on his suit immediately. Hime, let him know I accept and I will call him in a couple of days to talk and show him what I come up with" Uryu said as he took out blank pieces of paper. "I know I have his measurements some where, I have my assistant keep all my big name clients info stored."

Orihime began to feel sad. He didn't even acknowledge her or that she was about to take on a huge task that would boost or hurt her career. She just wanted to celebrate with her husband.

"Can't you start tomorrow. Lets just spend the night together" Orihime suggested trying to sound normal and not like she was whining. With Nemu standing there, it was hard to say what she really wanted from her husband.

"If I have a week, I need to start now, Hime. You go up to bed, I'll join you soon" Uryu said not even looking away from his work. Orihime tried her best not to cry and look upset.

"Goodnight then" Orihime said to Uryu. Uyru looked up and nodded, then he looked to Nemu. "Why are you standing Nemu? Sit down, you're making me nervous" Uryu said to her. Orihime watched as Neum smiled slightly and sat on the orange couch in his studio.

Orihime fist tighten around the door handle and closed the door slowly as she left her husband and his friend alone.

.

.

.

.

.

Orihime yawned as she sat up and stretched in her California king bed. Orihime felt slightly better being well rested. She looked to the other side of her bed and saw that it was empty and untouched.

Orihime tired to wait up for Uryu to come to bed but after 3 hours of waiting she let her drowsiness win and fell asleep.

She shouldn't have been surprised. Uryu rarely slept in bed with her for the past few months. He was so consumed by his fashion line that they never spent any real time together because she pursued her own dreams.

Orihime sat up and put on her house slippers. She suddenly got a knock at the door.

"Miss Orihime?" Mihane asked from behind the door.

"Good Morning Mihane!" Orihime greeted. Mihane opened the door to see Orihime standing next to her bed with a cheerful smile on. Mihane always admired Orihime. No matter how she felt on the inside, she smiled bright on the outside.

"Good Morning Miss Orihime, I hope you slept well"

"I did, even if I slept alone" Orihime said with the same smile. Mihane frowned slightly. She knew how much it hurt her that her husband never came to bed.

"What are your plans for today?" Mihane asked as she walked over to make the bed.

"Well," Orihime looked at her clock that read 11am. "I have an appointment with Mr. Kuchiki at 12:30pm to discuss the ball next week, then I'll most likely do some shopping."

Mihane finished making the bed quickly and turned to Orihime. "Alright then, I'll leave you to prepare for the day" Orihime smiled and hugged Mihane, which shocked the latter.

"Thanks Mihane, I'll be down soon." Orihime said, Mihane nodded and left the room.

.

.

.

.

.

Orihime walked down stairs to the main floor of her home, wearing a navy blue dress and short nude pumps on her feet. She wanted to look appropriate for a business meeting with the president of a highly respected company.

Orihime was about to head to the kitchen but looked down the other end of the hallway to look at Uryu's studio door. Orihime clenched her fists feeling annoyed by the fact her husband didn't come to bed and was hanging with another woman last night.

Orihime walked down the hallway and headed straight for his studio. She didn't know why she wanted to catch him doing something wrong. Maybe it would help explain his distance or at least be a better reason that she already knew of.

Orihime slowly opened the studio door and looked to his desk that was empty. She stuck her head in further and heard snoring. Uryu was on the couch with a pile of sketches all around him. Orihime couldn't help but smile. Although his career took up his time, she loved to see his dedication. It motivated her to do and be better.

Orihime slowly closed the door and headed to the kitchen. As she got closer she could smell bacon. Orihime entered to see Mihane, placing cooked bacon on a plate.

Mihane noticed Orihime and smiled. "Glad to see you're all dressed up for your meeting, have breakfast before you go" Mihane said as she pointed to the plate.

"Wow thank you Mihane but you didn't have to do this" Orihime said. She always got up early and made breakfast for Uryu, Mihane and the driver.

"But you always cook, and even though you don't like it, you pay me to take care of you and husbands needs." Mihane explained.

Orihime frowned at first, but smiled slightly, "You can work for my husband but not me, I told you, Mihane, we are friends"

Mihane nodded. "Is there enough for Uryu?"

Mihane nodded again.

"Good, if he isn't up an hour after I left, please kindly wake him"

"Yes Miss Orihime" Mihane replied. "Mr. Ishida didn't sleep until Miss Nemu left at 4am.

"4am?!" Orihime screeched. Why would Nemu need to be with her husband that late?

"Just to let you know the driver is ready to bring you to Gotei 13's Sixth division office." Mihane said quickly trying to prevent Orihime from getting upset. But it was too late. Uryu gladly spent time with this Nemu character but refused to come into bed with his OWN WIFE?!

"Mihane?" Orihime asked trying to sound as normal as possible.

"Is my husband's Aston Martin still out for maintenance?" Orihime asked sweetly.

"Oh no, Miss Orihime, it was brought back yesterday afternoon."

"Well can you let the driver have the day off, I'll take my husband's car for a spin" Orihime said as she took a bite out of her bacon.

.

.

.

.

.

Orihime stepped out of her husband's red Aston Martin and handed her key to the valet boy in front of the Sixth Division Office. People were staring at her and whispering wondering if she was a celebrity.

A couple of fashion savy people mentioned that she looked like Uryu Ishida's wife. It slightly bothered Orihime to be referred to that title but she didn't let it show. She walked through the door of the office and was greeted by reception.

She was quickly checked in and was brought to the floor that held all the high ranking executives of the division.

The receptionist pointed to where she should head before Orihime thanked her and walked towards Byakuya's office.

Orihime walked with slightly less confidence. She would admit that Byakuya Kuchiki scared her. She had only seen him at big events or Kurosaki family functions because of Rukia but meeting with him one on one to discuss business was scary. Last night wasn't too bad but the setting didn't call for formalities.

As she was approaching the office, which was described as Byakuya's office, another door opened to an office adjacent to his. Orihime noticed Renji Abarai walking out of his office and a much shorter woman walking out behind him.

Orihime noticed the woman had short black hair and a very large baby bump. The woman turned to walk away from Renji and locked eyes with Orihime.

"Orihime?!" Rukia asked surprised to see her there. Renji looked to Orihime when he heard her name and smiled.

"Hey Orihime, you must be here to see Mr. Kuchiki." Renji greeted.

"You're meeting my brother?" Rukia asked surprised. Orihime was about to answer when Renji cut in.

"Yeah, she is the new caterer for the ball next week." Renji answered.

"Really?!" Rukia looked from Renji to Orihime. "That's great! Your food is amazing!" Rukia exclaimed.

"Pregnant woman and their food" Renji mumbled earning him an elbow to his rib. As Renji fell to the ground, Rukia walked over to Orihime.

"If your meeting isn't too long with my brother, lets get lunch! I know this great café down the street," Rukia suggested.

"Thank you Rukia" Orihime said trying to give her a smile. " But I wouldn't want you to miss work"

"Oh please, Ichigo made Kaien put me on maternity leave last week. I'm so bored inside the house all day. Masaki is in school. Hisana started pre-school and my father in law is at a conference for the day. Senna has an interview with some magazine. I was so bored I was desperate enough to bother Renji at work" Rukia explained.

"Why thanks Rukia" Renji said finally recovering from her attack.

"You're welcome bestie" Rukia said grinning. Orihime couldn't help but laugh. Rukia seemed to have such an easy going relationship with the men in her life..

"I'm not sure how long this meeting will take Rukia." Orihime stressed.

"It's okay, Renji will just have to effectively keep me busy" Rukia said giving him an evil grin.

"This means I have to give my opinion as she shops on the Chappy website for more baby clothes." Renji sighed.

"You got it!" Rukia exclaimed, she grabbed Renji's hand and pulled him back to his office. "Just knock here once you're done. "Rukia instructed to Orihime who just watched as Renji was manhandled by the small pregnant woman.

Orihime turned after Renji's office door was closed. She walked to desk by Mr. Kuchiki's door and saw a small woman sitting there.

"Hello, I have an appointment to speak to Mr. Kuchiki" Orihime said getting the woman's attention.

"Hello, what is your name ma'am?"

"Orihime Ishida"

"Ah yes, you are here, I will let him know you are here." The assistant said. The young woman quickly informed Byakuya and he asked to have Orihime come in. Then he asked for the assistant to supply Orihime with the proper paperwork.

Orihime walked into Byakuya's office. It was massive. It had beautiful marble floor. His desk was wooden, probably antique but very refined. There were a plethora of awards that belonged to his division and Byakuya himself. There were a few pictures on his desk. One picture was of a woman who looked like Rukia but older. She assumed it was the late Hisana Kuchiki. There was another picture of Rukia with her daughters Hisana and Masaki. Orihime smiled at that one. Byakuya may have been single but he still valued family. There were pictures of him and Rukia at her graduation and at her wedding day. There was a huge picture on his wall of him, Renji and the people of his division.

Orihime didn't know much about Byakuya but seeing all these pictures, she knew he was a man of morals, family and hard work.

Byakuya who was standing by a bookshelf reading looked at the woman who had entered and cleared his throat.

"Good Afternoon, Mrs. Ishida" Byakuya said interrupting her observations.

"Oh hello Mr. Kuchiki, I'm sorry I was just looking at your pictures" Orihime said trying to smile and hide her nervousness.

"Well if you are done, my assistant has placed the contract and preferable menu on the meeting table." Byakuya said looking over to the long glass table with ten chairs surrounding it. In front of one chair was a smile pile of papers.

Orihime nodded and walked over to the table. She sat down and began to look over the documentation. She first saw the contract with the extremely generous compensation amount. Orihime really wanted to object but she knew that it may offend the man, so she vowed to use the extra money to make the food at the ball even better.

She looked over at the menu and was pleased to see that she had experience making all the different dishes he was requesting. She however had a few suggestions. She knew that the customer was always right but this was her name as a caterer on the line. She wanted to impress Mr. Kuchiki and his guests.

"Umm, Mr. Kuchiki?" Orihime nervously called out. Byakuya looked up from his book, "Yes, Mrs. Ishida?"

"I was looking over your menu and everything looks good and I can make all the delicacies."

"Well, that is a good thing" Byakuya said plainly.

"Even though you made good choices, I would like to suggest some things to you" Orihime stated. Byakuya raised a brow to her, making her gulp. He then sighed and walked over to the table and took a seat across from her.

"And what would your suggestions be?" Byakuya asked her.

"Uh well," Orihime said taking a look at the menu again. "You don't have any hot foods in your appetizers portion. Your dinner choices have only meat or fish choices, but there may people who don't eat either. Lastly your dessert consists of only dairy based food. I would like to add some non-diary options" Orihime finished as she handed him back the menu.

Byakuya looked at the menu, studying it. Orihime looked down nervously. Maybe she shouldn't have said anything.

"Very well" Byakuya replied, causing Orihime to look up smiling happily. "I shall increase the compensation."

"Oh no no" Orihime said shaking her head. "You have already given me triple what I would have needed to pay for the food and staff."

Byakuya looked at her. She was certainly a strange young woman, he thought as she rambled about the expenses.

"If you believe that compensation is adequate, then I will leave you to discuss the contract with your lawyer. Just reminding you that I will have plenty of important people at the event. It will be beneficial for you to impress me and my guests with your food. Lastly, I will need the contract in 24 hours." Byakuya ordered.

Orihime stood up quickly. "Yes sir!"

.

.

.

.

.

After discussing a few more things with Byakuya, Orihime bid him farewell and walked out of his office. The first thing she was Rukia and the assistant talking as Rukia showed the assistant her phone.

"Wow, Mrs. Kurosaki, your kids are getting so big. You haven't brought them to this office in a while." The assistant said admiring Rukia's phone picture.

Rukia apologized then turned to see Orihime.

"Hey Orihime! Are we still on for lunch?!" Rukia asked excitedly. Orihime smiled at her and nodded as she followed the small pregnant woman out.

.

.

.

.

Rukia and Orihime were seated at a small table by the window of a café just a few blocks away from the Sixth division office.

Orihime watched as Rukia slowly sat down. She didn't understand how someone so small could walk around with her belly so swollen.

The waiter took their drink orders and left.

"So Orihime, how did the meeting go? I know my brother can be really intense." Rukia inquired.

"Oh, it wasn't bad at all. He was very open to my suggestions. I can tell her strives for the best" Orihime replied.

"That's my brother" Rukia said smiling. "He is very strict but he has a heart of gold. You should see him with my daughters. He loves them so much"

Orihime suddenly felt uncomfortable. She didn't know why she was now bothered by the thought of Rukia's family with Ichigo.

"How is Uryu?" Rukia asked Orihime once she noticed the latter seemed a bit bothered.

"He is fine, he has been keeping himself busy" Orihime said with a noticeably sad smile.

"Must get lonely at times. I know I miss Ichigo when he works long hours at the hospital." Rukia said trying to sympathize but that bothered Orihime even more.

"How's the thirteenth division? Kaien?" Orihime asked quickly. Rukia noticed that she may have been asking sensitive questions and felt bad.

"Its good, I miss working since you know" Rukia said trying not to refer to her pregnancy. She soon felt awkward and didn't know if she should continue. For the past six years Rukia and Orihime had never hung out with just them two. Rukia was starting to realize it and now was wondering if this was going to be an awkward lunch.

The waiter returned with their drinks and Orihime stood up abruptly.

"I'm so sorry Rukia, I completely forgot I have interviews for servers for your brother's ball" Orihime said getting up. She knew she was being rude but being with Rukia was reminding her of what she didn't have. She knew she was being petty but she couldn't help how hurt she felt at that moment.

Orihime walked out of the café quickly bumping a few people in the process. Rukia tried her best to follow after her. It didn't take long for Rukia to feel out of breath, so once she was down the block she called for Orihime who wasn't too far ahead.

Orihime stopped. Feeling bad that a pregnant woman had to chase after her. Orihime turned and walked over to Rukia.

"Please be careful Rukia, don't run, something could happen to you" Orihime said sincerely.

Rukia took a few deep breaths and looked to Orihime. "I'm sorry Orihime, I know I must have offended you in some way"

"Rukia, please don't apologize. I really do have to go" Orihime said trying to smile and lie.

"Well Orihime, I'll let you lie right now, but if you need me and want to talk, I'm here for you." Rukia told her as she tried to touch Orihime's shoulder but Orihime involuntarily stepped back.

"Uh thank you but I don't think talking to you would really help" Orihime said before she walked away. Orihime knew what she said was hurtful to Rukia especially since Rukia was trying but she couldn't possibly talk to Rukia about anything.

Although she said knew that her previous relationship with Ichigo was based on lies, she still loved him and Rukia was the woman who took Ichigo away from her. No matter how much time had passed, it still hurt.

Orihime quickly retrieved her car from valet and sat in her car and let her tears fall. She didn't understand why her emotions were getting the best of her. This was supposed to be a good day.

Orihime, however, didn't get to mope too long because her cellphone started to ring. Orihime sighed and looked to see Tatsuki was calling. She took a deep breath and shook her head.

"Hey Tatsuki!" Orihime said trying to fake cheerfulness.

"Well that was clearly fake Hime" Tatsuki said from the other line.

"I don't know why I even try to fool you" Orihime said smiling..

"Well it looks like we need some girl talk, I'll be in Karakura in 30 minutes."

"You're back?" Orihime asked cheerfully.

"Yup! So when I get there let me know whose ass I have to kick!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Kuchiki ball is here and Orihime must keep it together in order to impress Byakuya and his guests.

"You know Orihime, when I said I would help I didn't think it involved me wearing an apron" Tatsuki said as she pulled on the black apron tied around her waist. Orihime who was wearing a tan pant suit just smiled at her best friend.

"That's why you're the bestest friend ever." Orihime cheered as she hugged Tatsuki causing Tatsuki to roll her eyes but smile.

A week had come and gone. Right now, Orihime was standing with Tatsuki and many other servers in the kitchen of the Kuchiki Mansion. It had actually been about 10 years since she had been in this house and that was the time Orihime had almost slept with Ichigo.

Orihime decided not to think about that. That was a terrible night for her as well as Ichigo and Rukia.

"Miss Orihime, we need more appetizers" Mihane said as she walked in. Both, Tatsuki and Mihane, were wearing white button up shirts, black pants, a black apron and a purple bowtie. It was uniform for all her servers. Mihane offered to help Orihime with the ball. Tatsuki was begged with puppy dog eyes and many pleas.

"Okay, There are more prepared plates, can you and Tatsuki please help me bring them out." Orihime ordered pointing to two trays. Tatsuki smiled proudly seeing her best friend in charge and confident.

"Okay" Mihane said as she grabbed the tray and waited for Tatsuki to do the same.

Orihime was nervous. The night was going well and the ball seemed to be well attended. Now the food was being given. She had many people she had to impress.

She had barely seen Mr. Kuchiki all day. Although she had been in the kitchen since 7 am, she expected him to at least check on her; this was her first time catering something like this after all.

Orihime decided she needed to be confident. He was a smart man and he believed in her so she had to believe in herself.

Orihime walked around the kitchen. She began helping some of the servers who were preparing the presentation for dinner. All of the servers enjoyed working with Orihime. She was fair and sweet. She worked with her servers to make things amazing and they respected that.

Orihime realized, as a good caterer she had to go out to the ball and actually make sure things were going well. This would be her first time being in the ballroom area since the event started. Orihime took a deep breath, straightened her suit and walked out to the ballroom.

She looked around at how beautiful the place looked. It was so regal, like a palace. People were dressed like celebrities and some of them were. The event was classy but you could tell people were having fun.

She noticed Tatsuki and Mihane walking over to her; the former had a very annoyed look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Orihime asked worried that someone may have complained about the food.

"Its nothing, just not a fan of the guest list" Tatsuki mumbled.

"Is someone bothering you?" Orihime asked with a frown.

"No Orihime, and I'm not telling you why I'm annoyed." Tatsuki said before heading to the kitchen. Orihime was about to call out to her but Mihane spoke up.

"It seems she isn't a fan of Miss Senna Abarai" Orihime's eyes widened but she understood. It had been six months since the drama between Tatsuki and Senna went to an all time high. Orihime wished her friend would let go of Renji. It had been six years and Renji was married to Senna. The chance to be with him was gone.

Speaking of the devil, Senna Abarai walked over wearing a simple but elegant black dress with swoop neckline.

"There you are Orihime!" Senna said happily. Orihime was surprised but smiled and greeted Senna anyway.

"Renji told me you were catering this event and I got so excited. Your food is really good and you proved it even more today" Senna stated. Orihime smiled brightly.

"Thank you Thank you! That means a lot to me Senna" Orihime thanked her.

"Its no problem, I just hope you are free next month to cater my movie release party." Senna said hoping to hear a favorable answer.

"I would love to. But isn't your movie premier in Tokyo?" Orihime asked.

"It is, but I'll pay for your flight. I can have servers hired right in Tokyo to help you that night. Plus Trapnest the band will be playing at my party, imagine the celebrity clientele you could gain" Senna said trying to convince her.

"I would be honored to cater," Orihime pulled out her card, "Please call me and we can talk details."

Senna nodded and smiled. "Thanks Orihime, looks like we found a friendship in the mist of all our past drama"

Orihime nodded and waved. She was so excited; Things were going so well for her.

"You know she was being extra nice because she saw me standing by the kitchen door" Tatsuki said scaring Mihane and Orihime.

"Tatsuki, don't scare me like that" Orihime said laughing nervously. "And I know you two don't get along but it is going to help my business."

"I didn't say you have to reject her offer. By all means take the witch's money but I still don't like her. Don't ask for my help at her movie party" Tatsuki stated. Orihime nodded and thanked her friend.

"I think I'll take her up on her offer" Orihime said turning to both Mihane and Tatsuki. "Being successful sometimes involves taking risks." Tatsuki nodded and smiled. Her best friend really was stronger than anyone gave her credit for.

"HIME! TATS!" A loud female voice yelled. Orihime and Tatsuki turned knowing that Rangiku Hisagi was the one calling out to them.

Rangiku quickly pulled the two women into a tight hug, which was slightly uncomfortable due to her protruding belly and her big breasts.

Once the girls were free they took deep breaths and greeted the soon to be mother.

"Hey Ran, good to see you too" Tatsuki with a bit of sarcasm.

"Hello Rangiku" Orihime greeted.

"I am so excited to see you guys! Especially all of your great food Orihime." Rangiku stated. Rangiku looked around Orihime to see her maid standing awkwardly.

"Hi there, Mihane, is Orihime putting you to work?" Rangiku asked smirking.

"Oh no, Im happy to help" Mihane answered quickly with a blush.

"Ran, don't tease the girl" Tatsuki warned. Rangiku playfully waved her off.

"So Orihime, are you too much of a big shot to cater another baby shower" Rangiku asked happily.

"You know I would do anything for my friends, just let me know" Orihime answered.

"Perfect!" Rangiku squealed, "I know Senna probably asked you to do her movie release" Orihime quickly nodded, "so I can wait a few weeks after her event to have my baby shower, that's if you're free"

"Like I said I'm always available for my friends" Orihime repeated. Rangiku smiled and hugged Orihime.

"You are the greatest! That Uryu is a lucky man to have such an amazing wife" Rangiku bragged but missed the flash of hurt on Orihime's face. Tatsuki and Mihane however did not miss it.

"Oh! Do you think Uryu will have his baby line ready by the time my kid is born" Rangiku asked out loud.

"I'm not sure really" Orihime said with a fake smile, "I'll ask him." Just as Rangiku wanted to keep going, Tatsuki saved the day, "Orihime, dinner will probably start soon, we should head back to the kitchen."

Orihime looked to Tatsuki and within a second both women understood each other.

"Tatsuki is right" Orihime said apologetically. Rangiku faked a pout then smiled. "Welll find me after dessert so we can talk more, See you guys" Rangiku said before walking over to her husband, Shuhei

Orihime sighed and turned to walk back to the kitchen. Tatsuki and Mihane glanced at each other slightly worried before following their friend to the kitchen.

"Okay everyone" Orihime projected her voice as she entered the kitchen. " Dinner will be served very soon, so we need all the plates to look presentable before serving"

The servers nodded and began following her orders as Mihane and Tatsuki walked in.

"Do you guys mind making sure the plates are perfect and the servers start heading out" Orihime asked as she added some garnish to a few plates. "Mihane knows how everything is supposed to be"

Tatsuki frowned; her best friend wasn't looking her in the face.

"And why can't you do it?" Tatsuki asked. She hated to sound rude but she didn't want her friend running away.

"Tatsuki please" Orihime pleaded as she looked at her best friend with tears trying to spill from her eyes. Tatsuki wanted to say something but Mihane put her hand on Tatsuki's arm. Mihane may have only known Orihime a couple of years compared to Tatsuki's twenty-year friendship but she could tell when Orihime just need a break to herself.

"Fine" Tatsuki reluctantly replied, "Where are you going"

"Just outside"

"Hime.." Tatsuki warned with a concerned frown.

"Its okay Tats. I'm not leaving the party I'm catering. I just need to be sure that the garbage was disposed of in the right places. Paparazzi is here and no one needs garbage as the background scenery as the enter a grand ball." Orihime reasoned.

Tatsuki looked at her best friend, looking for a sign that Orihime may not be okay. Tatsuki shrugged when she didn't find one.

"Just hurry back Hime" Tatsuki said. Orihime nodded, thanked Mihane and preceded to the door the lead to the outside.

Orihime briskly walked out side and stopped when she was far enough to let out a loud sob. Her tears fell quickly but she wiped them just as fast. She didn't want tonight to be about Uryuu and why he was never with her anymore. She didn't want it to be about his fashion line. She didn't want everyone's perfect family waved in her face. Tonight was about her getting her lucky break within the catering business. Tonight she wasn't the fashion designer's wife; she was the caterer of this prestigious event.

Orihime took deep breaths and tried to control herself. She had job to finish up and she couldn't expect Mihane and Tatsuki to run things.

Orihime was ready to walk back into the kitchen when she heard cameras flashing and people yelling out "NEMU! NEMU!

She let her curiosity get the best of her and walked over to the noise, she noticed the people with cameras and a white limo.

Orihime watched from the corner, a women wearing a white V-neck Chiffon Sheath/Column Floor-length Evening Dress. She stepped out as the driver helped her. Orihime soon noticed it was the woman from last week that she saw in Uryuu's studio.

"Nemu! You look stunning!"

"Nemu is looking flawless as always"

"Best dressed women in Corporate Japan!"

Orihime noticed that Nemu wasn't receptive to all the compliments from the paparazzi. She just blushed and gave a small smile.

"Nemu, what designer are you wearing?"

Nemu perked up at the question and smiled slightly bigger. "I am actually wearing a Uryuu Ishida original"

Orihime felt her chest tighten as she heard her husband's name. But Orihime was not surprised. The dress was definitely her husband's work. Flawless!

"An original? He allowed an original piece to worn at an event before it premiers on the runway?"

"Well, he would have like to present it himself but he had a fashion emergency to attend to in Tokyo. " Nemu replied, seeming more receptive. Orihime however just felt an unwanted jealousy. She had barely seen Uryuu all week and when she asked if he was coming he said he was not sure. How is it that Nemu knew more about her husband's whereabouts?

"You seem to be good friends with Mr. Ishida" a woman asked and it made Nemu freeze. Orihime noticed the woman was looking a bit red. Was she blushing about Uryuu?!

"My daughter is vice president of a division within the largest company in Japan" a man said walking over to Nemu. He had blue hair and honey gold eyes wearing a purple tux. "She must look the best at all times, so she keeps a few designer friends"

"Mr. Mayuri Kurotsuchi!" the press started to call out. Orihime noticed Nemu bow her head as the man she guessed to be her father spoke about how great his division is. She felt slightly sorry for the woman. Nemu was living in her father's shadow.

.

.

.

"Orihime!" a man called out to her. Orihime turned and her heart sped up when she saw Ichigo Kurosaki walking over to her wearing a black tux, looking like a model.

"Uh hi Ichigo" Orihime said hoping she wasn't blushing.

"I haven't seen you all night, I was hoping to see you when dinner was first served." After watching Nemu walk into the ball, Orihime went back to the kitchen and directed the servers for dinner, but did not leave the kitchen so she could get a head start on preparing dessert.

She finally came out in order to check on the clearing of the dinner plates from the guest tables.

"Sorry I have been so busy trying to make sure everything runs smoothly." Orihime replied smiling.

"Its cool, I was just happy when I found you where catering this ball. I mean I hate these events but I have to go because of Rukia but you being able to get your name out as a caterer is great," Ichigo said smiling at her.

One thing Orihime could not deny is after all these years she still loved Ichigo's face when he smiled. Of course she has only seen it when he is with Rukia but she loved it still the same. It meant that the man in front of her was overall a truly happy man.

"Thanks Ichigo, I was nervous but I'm glad people seem to like the food"

"The food is great, you came a long way since your mismatch concoctions back in high school" Ichigo reminded her.

"That's not fair!" Orihime pretended to pout, "You never gave them a chance, plus Rangiku liked it"

"Um Rangiku drinks gallons of alcohol a day, her stomach could handle anything" Ichigo replied rolling his eyes.

"You never had a problem with my cooking when we were dating" Orihime fired back jokingly but regretted it. Ichigo just awkwardly laughed.

"Well you were trained in culinary arts somewhat" Ichigo mentioned, "but Uryuu must really get to eat well." Ichigo realized the way he changed the subject was awkward and not smooth at all.

Orihime was tired of talking about Uryuu but she would not let it show. "Uryuu is just as lucky as everyone else since he is never home" She didn't know why she said but she did and by the look on Ichigo's face, she couldn't hide the sadness in her voice.

"I'll just have to kick his ass and make him stay home" Ichigo said with a smirk which surprised Orihime but she smiled at him.

"Look Orihime, I don't know what's up with you but Rukia is worried and as your friend I am worried too," Ichigo said. Orihime felt slightly disappointed. She figured Rukia told Ichigo about the lunch incident and Ichigo is trying to save the day.

"No need to be worried, I told Rukia the only reason I cancelled was because I was stressed about hiring servers." Orihime said trying to fake her cheeriness.

"Well if you aren't going to talk to Rukia or me, I hope your talking to Tatsuki. I know our friendships will never be back to what we all had in high school but we are willing to try, me and Rukia" Ichigo said as he looked behind him to see his small pregnant wife chatting it up with Miyako Shiba and Senna.

Orihime didn't miss that look Ichigo gave Rukia and realized that she has never really gotten over Ichigo choosing Rukia in the end.

"I appreciate the concern Ichigo, but unless you can undo the past, it may never be okay" Orihime said to him, before Ichigo could say anything she walked away from him heading to the other side of the ball. Orihime could feel Rukia's eyes on her. She was probably hoping Ichigo would "resolve" the problem but she knew Rukia would figure out that wasn't the case.

Orihime walked without a real destination until she saw her high school buddies Ikkaku and Yumichika.

"Hime! You look beautiful as usual" Yumichika said giving her a kiss on the cheek while Ikkaku nodded. By their posture, Orihime could see they were drunk.

"Thank you Yumichika, I hope you guys are enjoying the food"

"Oh yeah, you aren't too bad in the kitchen" Ikkaku stated,.

"Glad to hear that, dessert will be out soon"

"Don't worry" Ikkaku said picking up his cup. " I got this as my dessert"

Orihime just nodded and smiled. "HIME!" Rangiku cheered from behind.

"Dinner was great, that steak was cooked perfectly" Rangiku bragged. Orihime smiled feeling slightly overwhelmed by the smell of alcohol and Rangiku.

"I wish I could drink!" Rangiku pouted looking at the sake.

"Too Bad!" Yumichika teased, "Why don't you have a drink with us Hime?"

"Yes! Drink in place, Hime" Rangiku suggested

"Oh no, I can't I need to make sure everything goes smoothly" she protested.

"Why did you even ask, Uryuu frowns upon getting intoxicated, his wife isn't going to do that?" Ikkaku questioned with annoyance.

Orihime however felt completely annoyed with the fact that Uryuu was topic of conversation when she was around. It's like she will only ever be Ishida's wife.

"Pour me a glass" Orihime said before Yumichika, Ikkaku and Rangiku looked at each other and smiled dangerously.

.

.

.

Tatsuki frantically left the kitchen in search of her best friend. It had been an hour and a half since Orihime went to check on the end of dinner. Mihane took over by directing the servers.

It was a good thing that Mihane always like to help Orihime so she could take over.

Tatsuki walked over to her friends as she saw them. They all denied seeing Orihime around. She did her best to avoid looking at Renji and Senna. She wanted to find Orihime but she refused to ask for help from Senna while wearing an apron.

Tatsuki finally caught sight of Ikkaku's baldhead. She noticed that he was with Yumichika, Shuhei and Rangiku.

Tatsuki quickly walked over to them to see if they had seen Orihime. As soon as she reached the group she noticed they were all huddled by someone.

"Hey guys, have you seen…" Tatsuki couldn't finish her question because the person she was looking for was slumped in a chair surrounded by her friends. Orihime's face was bright red, her eyes were low and glossy and her posture was very slumped

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO HER?" Tatsuki demanded, scaring the four of them.

"Tatsuki! Not so loud" Rangiku pleaded.

"Rangiku, what the hell did you do to her?" she asked trying not to yell again.

"She took a couple of shots," Ikkaku answered, "Had no idea she was a lightweight though"

"You idiots, who let her drink" Tatsuki said pushing her way to Orihime and putting her hand on her forehead.

"She is a grown woman, Tats, she chose to drink, don't blame us" Yumichika defended.

"You guys are so immature, we aren't college kids anymore." Tatsuki snapped at him.

"Don't drag me into this" Shuhei spoke up, "I just came because Ran said they needed my help"

Tatsuki snapped her glare at Rangiku. "Why are you even at the bar, you are six months pregnant for fucks sake"

"Hey! I didn't drink, I just watched my champ her take a few shots" Rangiku said patting Orihime's head. Orihime smiled and nodded.

Tatsuki looked back at her friend worried. "Orihime, are you okay?"

"Yes Tats! I feel like jelly…..like wasabi flavored jellllllllllyyyyy" Orihime said a little too loud.

"You assholes better fix this! Orihime hasn't been drunk since high school graduation! She has no tolerance." Tatsuki warned.

"Well no one told her to give up drinking after that ugly situation at Rukia's party" Yumichika mumbled earning a glare from Tatsuki.

She was ready to retort until someone cleared their throat. Everyone turned to see Byakuya Kuchiki looking at all of them with his eyebrows raised.

"What is the meaning of this?" Byakuya asked looking to everyone then his eyes landed on his caterer who was clearly not in her right mind.

"What is wrong with Mrs. Ishida?" Byakuya asked. Tatsuki steeped from Orihime trying to think of what excuse she could make. How would she explain that Orihime got drunk on the job?

As Tatsuki was about to blabber an excuse, Rangiku spoke up. "Mr. Kuchiki, I'm so sorry! I offered Orihime a drink because she needed a small break but I forgot she had has an allergic reaction to one of the ingredients. It makes her sweat and run a fever, sometimes even throw up, so we are just trying to keep her cool."

Ikkaku, Yumichika and Tatsuki looked at Rangiku surprised by her quick lie.

"Now I see how she got away with a year long affair" Ikkaku mumbled before Tatsuki discreetly stomped on his foot.

"Will she need medical attention?" Byakuya asked seeming to believe Rangiku's story.

"She just needs to let it work out her system. If you have a place she could lie down, that would suffice" Rangiku requested smiling.

Byakuya nodded and signaled for two of his house workers. The two men hurried over to him.

"Yes Master Kuchiki" they said in unison.

"Please take Mrs. Ishida up to one of the rooms and have her rest. Do not leave her side due to her sudden illness." Byakuya ordered.

"But sir, our prior assignment?"

"You can find a way to complete both tasks" Byakuya demanded with a small glare. Both men gulped and quickly helped Orihime up. Tatsuki was shocked by how quick they were able to remove her. Ikkaku, Yumichika, Rangiku and Shuhei snuck away while this happened.

"Um, thanks Mr. Kuchiki"

"No thanks necessary, but be sure to take over the last of her duties" Byakuya warned before walking away.

Tatsuki sighed once he was far enough. This night was more eventful than she expected.

.

.

.

Orihime tossed and turned as the bright light hit her face and the sound of running water woke her up. She didn't want to wake up. Her bed felt so comfortable. Actually too comfortable. Orihime slowly opened her eyes and regretted it. She suddenly felt a headache coming. Orihime grabbed her head in pain. She attempted to open her eyes. She strained until she could see fully.

She looked at her surroundings and realized she wasn't in her room or her bed. The room was massive. The sheets were pure black silk. The furniture was classy but antique compared to her modern bedroom. She removed the sheets from her and noticed she was wearing a button shirt that did not belong to her, but she did notice it was a Phoenix shirt created by her husband. Orihime attempted to remember her night.

She remember the ball, and catering it, then she remembered drinking. Orihime panicked, did she get drunk and do something stupid at the ball. Did Uryuu have to pick her up?

But then why wasn't she in her own bedroom? And why did her thighs hurt? Orihime was snapped when the sound of running water stopped. She looked to a door that seemed to be letting out steam. Orihime nervously heard footsteps. "Uryuu?" She whispered.

The door opened revealing Byakuya Kuchiki wearing nothing but a towel around his waist and a very well toned body.

"OH MY GOSH!" Orihime screeched. Byakuya stopped and looked at Orihime's shocked expression.

"I see you have finally awoken" Byakuya said to her, "Good Morning"

"Um, good morning, Mr. Kuchiki?" Orihime greeted back. Byakuya got one of his robes and tied it tightly on himself.

"I see you are no longer sick" he said not looking at her as he got his clothes prepared. Orihime bowed her head in shame, he must have seen her drunk in front of all his guests.

"Mr. Kuchiki, I am sorry for my behavior last night" Orihime said bowing, this surprised him.

"Why should you apologize for an allergic reaction?"

Orihime looked at him confused. She wanted to correct him but if he wasn't mad at her why would she even say anything.

Orihime just watched as the man laid his clothes on his bed. He was so handsome for his age and almost 40 but he looked 30.

Orihime started blushing thinking about the fact that she was in his bed and her whole face went red. Byakuya paused to look at the woman in front of him who was as red as a tomato. He would have to clear up any misconceptions the woman may have.

"In the event that you were not sure of what may have transpired last night, I shall tell you" Byakuya started, "My house workers tried to bring you to a room to watch you, on the way you seemed to have vomited" Orihime head slumped hearing such an embarrassing detail. "One of the maids found one of my older shirts and cleaned you up and changed you. The workers then brought you to my room because those incompetent fools tried to clean my bedroom and watch you at the same time."

"I am so sorry, Mr. Kuchiki" Orihime said apologizing with tears in her eyes. "You must think I am the worst"

Byakuya couldn't help but smile at her humble apology. This woman was as pure as Rukia had described.

"Please, Mrs. Ishida, I told you, I do not blame you. How could I say anything negative about the person who catered a meal that all my guest loved" Byakuya said with his smile leaving his face before Orihime looked at him.

"Really?" Orihime asked smiling with her tear stained face. It amazed him how she could go from happy to sad to happy.

"Yes, actually, I gave a few guest your contact information. It seems as if you will be a very busy and successful caterer."

Orihime was so happy that her body flew and hugged Mr. Kuchiki.

Byakuya's face now went bright red. Orihime realized her rash actions and pulled away.

"Sorry Mr. Kuchiki" Orihime said as she scratched her head nervously.

"Its quite alright" Byakuya said straightening his robe. "The maids should have cleaned and dried your clothes, and we have arranged a car to take you home once you are dressed."

"Thank you Mr. Kuchiki for everything" Orihime said smiling happily at Byakuya. Byakuya was surprised by her gratitude.

"No thanks required" Byakuya said turning to go back to the bathroom.

"OH Mr. Kuchiki?" Orihime called out. Byakuya turned to see a blushing Orihime. "Do you know why my thighs are sore?"

Byakuya didn't know why she seemed so nervous asking.

"Its seems you attempted to walk on your own and you fell down in what they call a 'split' position." He answered as he walked into his bathroom to hide the fact that he wanted to laugh.

Orihime smacked herself on her forehead. She could not believe how stupid she got after drinking.

Orihime kept berating herself as she walked out of Byakuya's bedroom and prepared to return to her home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orihime comes home to find a surprise in her bed; Rukia and Orihime confront bottled up feelings

Chapter 3

Orihime sat in the town car as it drove through the streets of Karakura heading to her home.

She was so happy that the Kuchiki House workers were so helpful. They handed her the clothes she wore the night before and offered her a small breakfast. They even told her how Mihane ended up taking over once Orihime was taken to Byakuya’s room. Orihime thanked everyone and told them how grateful she was for their hospitality before she left the Kuchiki house.

Orihime smiled as the car drove to her home. She was happy that she could really trust Mihane when she really needed her. She was thankful for Tatsuki also but Tatsuki was a professional fighter. She knew nothing of catering a huge event such as the Kuchiki Ball. 

Orihime was very thankful to Byakuya for the opportunity to prove herself. He believed in her and even forgave her for the mess she made of herself. Suddenly the image of the half naked Byakuya Kuchiki came to her mind and her whole face went red and she tried to shake the images out of her head. Although the man was over 40, he looked amazing for his age. Orihime shook her head once again, trying to shake her impure thoughts. She was a married woman. A married woman who spent the night in another man’s bed.

Orihime felt extremely guilty now. Although the workers told her that Byakuya slept in another room, she couldn’t help but feel as if what she did was wrong. No matter her situation with her husband, it was wrong to think of another man like this. But she knew she was fighting a losing battle. She had also mentally drooled over Ichigo’s dapper appearance the night before.

The town car finally pulled up in front of her house. She thanked the driver and exited the car and looked up at her home. As she walked in, she wondered if she would tell Mihane and Tatsuki about her awkward morning. She didn’t want to even think of telling Uryuu yet.

Orihime opened the door to her home and walked in quietly. It was 8am and she didn’t want to wake Mihane, who was probably really tired. Orihime was mistaken. As soon as she took a few steps inside, she saw Mihane run around the corner to greet her.

“Miss Orihime” Mihane said running to Orihime and enveloping her in a hug. Orihime smiled and patted Mihane’s head. In case she ever forgot, Mihane reminded her that she was loved.

“Are you okay?” Mihane asked with teary eyes.

“I am fine, Mihane, thank you for asking and thank you for saving the ball last night, I heard you did amazing taking over for me.” Orihime thanked her and bowed which made Mihane blush.

“Oh no, Miss Orihime, I was happy to do it. I just hope Mr. Kuchiki wasn’t upset with you” 

“He thought I was sick so he was very polite about everything” Orihime said walking further into the house, she didn’t need Mihane seeing any hint of embarrassment on her face.

“That’s good to hear” Mihane said out loud. Orihime turned and was going to ask if she was hungry when she finally noticed Mihane’s disheveled appearance. She was still wearing her uniform from last night with a black robe.

“Did you sleep last night?!” Orihime asked worried.

Mihane looked confused then remembered her appearance. “Oh I did for a little bit….on the couch” Mihane said laughing nervously. Orihime frowned.

“I’m sorry Miss Orihime but I was so worried so I didn’t want to wait in my room and fall asleep and miss your arrival. So I slept on the couch……but clearly I was really tired because I didn’t even hear Mr. Ishida come in last night and-”

“Uryuu is back?” Orihime asked

“Uh I believe so, the driver woke me up and informed me that he had just brought him home but I didn’t see him myself. I decided to stay in the living room so I could be around when you walked in” Mihane explained. Orihime sighed and hugged Mihane.

“You truly worry too much” Orihime whispered.

“I know, I’m sorry” Mihane said as they pulled apart. “I should start breakfast”

“Oh no, Mihane, get to bed!” Orihime ordered.

“But breakfast?”

“I got this Mihane, just get some sleep, for me, please” Orihime pleaded. Mihane sighed and nodded. Mihane retreated to her room after thanking Orihime. Orihime smiled and once Mihane was out of sight, began to head to her bedroom. Hopefully Uryuu was there and she could cuddle a bit with him.

Orihime walked up her stairs and made it to her bedroom door. She opened to door slowly and saw that there was someone in the bed. Orihime smiled as she tiptoed to her bed. She saw the dark hair sticking out from the covers and decided she wanted to jump on him. Orihime began to unbutton her blazer but stopped when she heard the toilet flush from her private bathroom. 

Orihime eyes widened and looked across her room to the door of the bathroom. If Uryuu was in the bed, who was in their bathroom? Orihime looked down to the bed and slowly pulled the covers and her heart dropped when she saw Nemu in her bed wearing a tank top. She dropped the cover and took a couple steps back and covered her mouth in shock.

What was she doing in her bed? In her underclothes? And where the hell is Uryuu? Suddenly the door to the bathroom opened and Uryuu stepped out with just his boxers on. He walked towards the bed but stopped when he realize there was someone else in the room. Uryuu eyes locked with Orihime’s teary grey eyes. 

Before Uryuu could even speak, Orihime ran to the door and Uryuu ran after her. She quickly turned down the hallway trying to make to the stairs but before she could reach, Uryuu grabbed her arm yanking her back. 

“Orihime, please wait!” Uryuu said as he held her arm firmly. Orihime, who was stuck, slowly turned to look at him with tears falling down her face. She yanked her arm free and glared at him.

“How could you?!” Orihime cried

“Orihime, its not what you think!” Uryuu tried to explain.

“Not what I think, Uryuu, there is a woman half naked in my bed” Orihime argued.

“I know Hime, its Nemu, the woman from last week that you met”

“And that makes it okay?” 

Uryuu sighed realizing he wasn’t helping his case.

“We didn’t have sex if that is what you are thinking.” Uryuu explained. “She came over last night upset about her father. He is pretty abusive to her verbally so she came here to get away.”

Orihime shook her head. Did he fail to realize there was another woman in HER BED?!

“It doesn’t explain why I found her in our bedroom.”

“You weren’t home!” Urryuu shouted. “Tatsuki called to let me know that you weren’t feeling well and weren’t coming home.” Uryu defended.

“So instead of checking on your wife who you thought was sick, you let your friend sleep in our bedroom.” Orihime said trying to make Uryuu understand how crazy he sounded. 

And it worked since he was stuck on what to say.

Once Orihime notice this, she looked away to keep him from seeing her cry. Uryuu went to touch her but she pulled away.

“Here I am feeling guilty for waking up in Byakuya’s home but you were playing house with another woman.

“Hime, I-”

“Did you sleep in the bed with her?” Orihime demanded. Uryuu wanted to deny it but there was no use, he simply nodded his head.

“I can’t believe you” Orihime said trying to walk away but Uryuu quickly stepped in front of her.

“Please, don’t go like this” Uryuu pleaded. Orihime’s eyes widened. The way he begged her to stay is not the way a man should begging if he was truly fighting.

“I’m telling you we didn’t have sex,” Uryuu repeated.

“But you wanted to” Orihime said with a low voice, catching Uryuu by surprise with that statement. What hurt the most is that he didn’t confirm or deny that statement.

“Hime, I love you”

“But you love her more” Orihime added. Uryuu was officially stuck. He didn’t want to lie to Orihime.

“I’m not dumb, Uryuu. People may think I’m naive but I’m not. I noticed it from that night in your studio, the way you looked at her and talked about her. You are in love with that woman” Orihime said looking at him in the eye, however Uryuu found it hard to meet her eyes.

“You haven’t been happy since we receive that news from the doctor. I tried, I truly did, I tried to make you happy but you pushed me away and focused on your clothing line. I didn’t say anything because working on your career eventually made you happy. But it’s funny. I learned a bit about Nemu last night from Rangiku. Nemu started wearing your clothes 4 months ago, she was getting buzz about being well dressed. It was about 4 months ago that I saw you smile as you worked on your line. Here I thought our marriage and your career was enough. But I was a fool. It was Nemu. She mad you happy” Orihime said coming to realization as she spoke.

“Orihime, I don’t want to hurt you” Uryuu said with such sadness in his voice.

“So stop pretending to be in this marriage with me. If you don’t love me-”

“I DID LOVE YOU” Uryuu cried out but stopped when he realized what he said.

“But you don’t love me anymore” Orihime finished sadly, with a tear falling.

Uryuu just leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor. He was so confused. When did he fall out of love with his wife?

Orihime looked the other way. She had to be strong. Being weak wasn’t an option.

“I’ll stay with Tatsuki until I can find an apartment of my own” Orihime said as she began to walk past Uryuu and to the stairs. Uryuu dint say anything. Orihime looked down at him. “If it means anything, I never stopped loving you since that day we first made love 8 years ago”

With that Orihime walked down the stairs leaving Uryuu with his head down with a couple tears down his face.

.  
.  
.  
“Do you have enough snacks for the girls?” Rukia asked as she handed a picnic basket to her father in law, Isshin.

Isshin Kurosaki was about to take his granddaughters, Masaki and Hisana, to the park to have some bonding time.

Rukia would have joined but she was tried from the baby kicking in her tummy and keeping her awake all night.

“Yes, we have all we need Rukia” Isshin said. Both Masaki and Hisana happily walked to the mother to bid her farewell. Rukia smiled and kissed both her little girls on the forehead.

“Will you be okay on your own?” Isshin asked.

“Ofcourse, I going to finish baking these muffins then take nap, Ichigo should be home in the next two hours.” Rukia re-assured him.

“Okay, just call and we can come right back home” Isshin reminded her. Rukia nodded and helped them on their way out.

Rukia waved to her father-in-law and her two daughters and they pulled out the driveway and headed down the road. Rukia waddled her way into the house and tried to finish up her baking.

Rukia was happy to alone for a while. Being so close to her due date, Ichigo always made sure someone was home with her. She often felt suffocated. She knew Ichigo loved her and was worried but she was a tough woman. She could handle herself. Plus this was her third child. She had this pregnancy thing down to a science.

As Rukia finished up in the kitchen she thought about her friends. Momo confided in Rukia by telling her that Izuru was ready for baby number 2. She hoped things would work out for them since Izuru was such an amazing dad. 

There was Karin who was currently pregnant and Ichigo was constantly lecturing her on how to be safe and healthy. Yuzu was a little sad, she had been trying with Jinta and she still wasn’t pregnant.

Miyako and Kaien had their baby girl 2 months ago and their son loves the fact that he is now a big brother.

Renji and Senna don’t have any new baby plans soon but Renji expressed to Rukia that he would want a second child but with Senna preparing for the movie premier and the production studio pushing Senna to turn her second book into a movie, there would be no time for baby making.

Lastly Rukia thought about Orihime. She felt sad thinking about the way things were between them. But what did Rukia expect? Orihime and her could probably never go back to being best friends ever since they found out they loved the same man.

Her doorbell ringing repeatedly interrupted Rukia thoughts. Rukia was confused on who would be at the door. Rukia waddled her way over to the door and slowly opened it.

She was surprised to see Orihime Ishida standing there but what really shocked her was her red puffy eyes and tear-stained face.

Rukia opened the door fully, “Orihime?!”

Orihime who seemed to be on daze was shocked to see Rukia.

“Oh you’re home,” Orihime said with little emotion in her voice, as if she was still in her daze. Rukia noticed that Orihime was wearing her outfit from the ball.

“Are you okay Orihime?” Rukia asked as she tried to reach out to her. Orihime snapped back to normal and stepped back confused.

“Oh my gosh, what am I doing here” Orihime said looking around. Not sure what possessed her to come to the Kurosaki Clinic.

Rukia noticed that Orihime must be in trouble or in need of someone.

“You wanted to see Ichigo, am I right?” Rukia asked, Orihime was shocked not by Rukia’s question but how Rukia sounded as if she understood her. Rukia didn’t sound upset or jealous but understanding and patient.

“I shouldn’t have come here,” Orihime said as she tried to walk away.

“Oh no you don’t.” Rukia quickly walked and blocked Orihime.

“But-”

“I baked muffins” Rukia cut her off. “Help me eat them and tell me if I did a decent job at baking”

Orihime looked at her confused. Muffins? 

“I wont take no for an answer” Rukia said giving her a playful glare. Orihime couldn’t help but smile. It wasn’t her usual bright smile but a small sense of happiness came over her knowing hat Rukia was really just trying to be nice.

Orihime’s smile quickly disappeared and as she turned to walk into the Kurosaki Clinic

.  
.  
.  
“The muffins were good Rukia” Orihime said finishing her 3rd muffin. They sat in silence the whole time Orihime ate the muffins. Orihime was thankful since she hadn’t eaten since last night.

“Thank you”

“No need to thank me,” Rukia said picking up her plate and bringing it to the sink. “But if you compliment my baking that means I’m not too shabby” Rukia joked.

Orihime forced a smile and looked to the glass of milk Rukia poured for her earlier.

The silence that followed was awkward and the tension in the room was thick.

“Ichigo should be home soon” Rukia said breaking the silence and surprising Orihime. “You could wait if you want”

“No, I shouldn’t. It was a mistake to come here” Orihime said wanting to get up.

“Stop it Orihime!” Rukia said banging her fists. Orihime was startled by Rukia’s outburst.

“I am not going to let us go on like this any longer” Rukia said with her voice breaking a bit. Orihime noticed Rukia was tearing. Rukia walked over and sat across from Orihime.

“Our friendship. It’s never been the same and I don’t expect to be but we have never been completely honest with each other.” Rukia started.

“Rukia, please we don’t have to” Orihime tried to say but Rukia raised her hand to tell her to stop.

“I have to do this.” Rukia said. She got up and walked over to Orihime, she got on her knees and bowed her head. 

“I am so sorry Orihime” Rukia apologized, leaving Orihime stunned.

“Why would you be-”

“You loved Ichigo before I ever did. You loved him first. I didn’t know this until right before him and me began dating but it doesn’t excuse the fact that I dated him knowing your feelings for him. I couldn’t blame you for what happened before college. That was a result of me and Ichigo not trusting each other. But when you and Ichigo were engaged to be married, I did the most evil thing a friend could do. I may have loved him but you loved him first and I took him from you not once but twice. I hurt you in so many ways and I never was woman enough to truly apologize to you, so I’m asking you now for your forgiveness.” Rukia raised her head as she finished her speech. 

Orihime who had a tear running down her face got on her knees and hugged Rukia.

Rukia was surprised but smile and returned the hug.

“Rukia, you have no reason to be sorry. I may have loved Ichigo first but Ichigo loved you from then til now. There was no way I could compete with true love,” Orihime said. As she said it, she felt her heart lightened. She began to speak from the heart.

“I did love him and I wanted to be there for him but I also knew that the man I fell for in high school was the man you helped him become. Rukia, you made him a man I fell for and if anyone deserved the love of Ichigo it is you” Orihime said putting her hand on Rukia’s shoulder. Both women laughed as a couple more tears fell.  
“I forgive you Rukia, as long as you forgive me” Orihime said giving her a genuine smile. Rukia nodded and hugged each other.

Both Rukia and Orihime stood up slowly. 

“I just hope we can be friends again, real friends” Rukia said.

“I could use some more real friends right about now” Orihime said, not realizing the implication behind her words. Rukia frowned.

“Is everything okay?” Rukia asked, “You looked really dazed at the door.”

Orihime wanted to lie but the image of Nemu in her bed began to haunt her thoughts.

“Every time I need someone to vent my feelings to, I could count on Ichigo. I guess that’s why I ended up here” Orihime said out loud as she thought to herself on how she got there.

“I’m here” Rukia offered hoping that it wasn’t too soon to try at their mended friendship.

“Thanks Rukia, but I don’t think I can talk about this with you” Orihime said,

“Orihime, we have to try”

“Rukia you don’t get it”

“We just said we are trying to forgive! Why can’t you tell me? 

“Its between me and Uryuu and I shouldn’t have come to Ichigo to talk about it in the first place.” Orihime said trying to avoid the topic.

“The love between two people are different yes but I’m sure Ichigo and I can relate and we can talk” Rukia said knowing she may be pushing too far.

“Our marriages are nothing alike”

“You cant say that-”

“I CAN SAY THAT BECAUSE MY HUSBAND DOESN’T LOVE ME!” Orihime shouted, shocking Rukia. Orihime turned away and sat down feeling weak after her outburst. 

“Orihime…” Rukia wanted reach out but decided against it. She pushed her too far and now their friendship may never mend.

“Did Ichigo tell you want happened to me in college?” Orihime said looking to the wall.

“Um” Rukia mumbled, “about your miscarriage?”

“Yeah” Orihime sighed. “I was happy at first you know. When I found out I was pregnant, I was over Ichigo and I was going to start a family with Uryuu. Plus I was told since I was a girl that having children with polycystic ovarian syndrome was virtually impossible.”

Rukia’s eyes widened, she had no idea of Orihime’s condition.

“Then the car accident happened and I lost the baby. I never got to even tell Uryuu I was pregnant. Ichigo was there for me. He felt as if it was his fault somehow. Silly Ichigo.”

Orihime turned to look at Rukia. “I decided to be with Ichigo. Being with Uryuu would remind me of the fact that I lost a child and I thought it was a sign that Uryuu and me weren’t meant to be. But it seems Ichigo was meant for you so I lost him also.”

Rukia shift uncomfortably. She felt as if she had caused her pain all over again. “I think I have a thing for the prince charming type.” Orihime stated with a bitter laugh. “When me and Uryuu got back together I didn’t tell him of my miscarriage. It wasn’t until about 7 months ago when we went to the doctor to figure out why I wasn’t pregnant yet, that I confessed about my first pregnancy. He was so hurt that I would keep that from him. I tried to make it up to him. I tried to be the best wife I could be but it-” Orihime let out a choked up cry. Rukia went to hug the woman automatically. “it wasn’t enough, because he doesn’t love me anymore”

Rukia held her tighter” Orihime, I am sure Uryuu does love you”

“He doesn’t, the woman he loves is the woman I found in our bed this morning” Orihime confessed. Rukia looked at her shocked. That’s why she was so dazed this morning.

“To think I felt guilty about sleeping in your brother’s bed last night.” Orihime said. Rukia looked at her confused.

“You slept with my bro-“ Rukia couldn’t finish her sentence as a familiar pain shot through her body. Rukia took as step back and held on to her belly. Orihime looked at Rukia worried.

“Rukia what’s wrong” Orihime asked panicking. 

“It’s the baby.... I think its coming” Rukia breathed out. Orihime’s eyes widened as she pulled out her cellphone and called an ambulance.  
.  
.  
.  
“You have a little while Mrs. Kurosaki” Dr. Retsu said looking at Rukia as she laid in the bed in her paper thin hospital gown. Orihime was sitting in a chair next to Rukia’s bed.

“Thank you” Rukia said breathlessly.

“No problem, I’ll be back, but if the pain becomes unbearable, please use your call bell” the doctor said before leaving the women alone.

“You scared me Rukia” Orihime said standing up and smiling at Rukia, while holding her hand

“I’m sorry and thank you for bringing me” Rukia said giving her hand a soft squeeze.

“Seeing you in pain like that made me realize how much… I love you Rukia, I do want our friendship back. I want you and Ichigo back in my life.” Orihime confessed.

“Orihime you know you mean so much to me and Ichigo. No matter what happens. Even if things don’t work out with you and Uryuu…” Rukia said trying to comfort the woman.

“Don’t worry about me and him. I have to face the fact that I may have not loved him they way a woman should love her husband. It shouldn’t have been so easy to walk away from him this morning.” Orihime reasoned.

“No matter your decision I will stand behind you, even if that means you and my brother start dating”

“Oh no! Me and your brother?!” Orihime was shocked.

“Hey! You said you slept with him.”

“Oh no, I slept in his bed” Orihime tried to explain but Rukia raised her eyebrow.

“Alone, he slept elsewhere” Rukia was now confused.

“It’s a bit of a weird story” Orihime said scratching her head nervously. Before Orihime could fully explain herself, the hospital room door opened and Ichigo Kurosaki ran into the room wearing his white coat.

“Oh my god, Rukia are you okay” Ichigo said running to his wife’s side and kissing her forehead. Rukia visibly relaxed due his gesture. “Yes I am,” she said smiling at him. Orihime watched the interaction and smiled at them. She may not have found hers but it was magical watching real life true love.

Ichigo looked up at Orihime and smiled happily as he went over to her and unexpectedly hugged her. “Thank you so much Orihime, I don’t know what would have happened if you weren’t there” he whispered. Orihime couldn’t express the emotions that came over her. She understood that she was important to Ichigo and to Rukia. And that truly made her happy.

“It was nothing.” Orihime said grabbing her purse. “I’ll be in the waiting room, I’ll let everyone know how you are doing when they get here.”

“Thank you again Orihime” Rukia said as Orihime walked to the door.

“What are friends for” Orihime said smiling as she walked into the hallway.  
.  
.  
.  
Orihime was still waiting in waiting room two hours later but at this time, Isshin was there with Masaki and Hisana. Senna, Renji and their son RJ had shown up right after. Karin and Yuzu came soon after. Senna and Orihime talked about the movie premier for a little bit. Yuzu inquired about cooking tips while Renji did a horrible job at keeping Isshin from getting too loud and excited about his grandson that was on the way.

“Mr. Kuchiki?” Renji said as Byakuya walked into the waiting room. Orihime looked at him with slight surprise.

“Hello Renji, Hello everyone, how is my sister” Byakuya asked.

“She should be having your nephew any minute now” Orihime said out loud, surprising everyone. Byakuya wasn’t the most approachable person and she seemed comfortable.

“Thank you, Orihime” Byakuya said before taking a seat. No one missed that Byakuya called her by her first name. Renji eyed them both then shrugged.

Another hour went by before Ichigo came out with a smiling face. “Motoki Kurosaki is officially here”

Everyone cheered happily as Ichigo kept smiling happily. He told everyone to go in one at a time every few minutes in order not overwhelm Rukia at one time.

Byakuya went in taking Masaki and Hisana with him first.

Isshin, Karin and Yuzu went in after.

Senna and Renji and their son came in as the third group.

Orihime decided to be last. She walked in and smiled at the sight of Rukia being surrounded by her loved ones. Rukia was holding a little baby in a blue blanket smiling down. Orihime couldn’t help but tear at seeing Rukia so in love with her child. Masaki, RJ and Hisana sat on the bed looking to Rukia. Ichigo was at Rukia’s side with his arm around here looking at his son. Byakuya, Renji and Senna stood by Ichigo while Isshin, Karin and Yuzu were on the opposite side of the bed

Rukia looked to see Orihime had joined them. “Orihime come” Rukia said. Orihime nodded and came over, they made space so she was at Rukia’s side, opposite of Ichigo.

“This is Motoki Kurosaki” Rukia stated, “Motoki, this is Orihime, and she is your godmother”

Orihime looked at her surprised then to Ichigo who had a smirk on his face. 

“But I thought Senna would be-”

“Hey, I got Masaki and Hisana as my goddaughters, I could use another godmother to help me out” Senna said jokingly.

“Do you want to hold him” Rukia asked. Orihime smiled and nodded, she was still in shock. She held Motoki in her arms and smiled at him as he blinked his blue eyes. She loved the bundle of joy like he was her own. Ichigo smiled at Rukia and she smiled back. Orihime was someone who deserved to be loved and they were going to help her find her happiness.

Ichigo kissed his wife and winked at her then they went back to watching their newborn son bond with his godmother.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One year later..

ONE YEAR LATER…

"Tatsuki can you grab that pan off the stove before it burns?" Orihime called out to her best friend who was standing by the stove in the massive Kuchiki mansion kitchen.

It was that time again, the social event of the year, The Kuchiki Ball. For the second year in a row, Orihime was asked to cater the most extravagant in Karakura.

Currently, Orihime was finishing up the preparations for dinner. Her catering business boomed with the help of last year's ball and Senna Abarai's movie release party. She was one of the most sought after caterers in Japan. She even catered for the celebrities outside of Japan.

"Me and Tatsuki are going to check on guests. Please finish preparing the plates." Orihime announced to her catering staff. Most of the nodded or saluted. Orihime smiled and exited the kitchen into the ballroom with Tatsuki behind her.

"I can't believe you dragged me into helping you again this year" Tatsuki said rolling her eyes. Orihime gave her a puppy dog look.

"Did I forget to mention, how you are the greatest best friend ever for helping me and turning your boyfriend down so you could be here?"

"You did but I need more appreciation." Tatsuki said crossing her arms. "He had a work function tonight, it's a new job and he still hasn't told me what company its for."

Orihime couldn't help but be happy for her friend. A few months ago, Tatsuki met a guy at the gym. He looked and acted like your typical bad boy but Tatsuki wasn't your average girl. They trained together for a while before it got sexually physical. It was only a couple weeks ago that they became an actual couple.

"I only got to meet Grimmjow once but he seems really good for you" Orihime said poking at Tatsuki.

"Thanks Hime, at least you like him. Ichigo doesn't care for him. Said something about him trying to hit on Rukia back in high school." Tatsuki said shrugging. Ichigo and Tatsuki talked about her new beau when he brought his daughter, Masaki and his nephew, Ichi to the old dojo they went to as kids. Tatsuki bought out the old man who owned and is now running the dojo.

"That's was over ten years ago! Wow, Ichigo can sure hold a grudge." Orihime said tapping her chin. "What did Grimmjow say?"

"He said he probably did hit on Rukia but he doesn't remember Ichigo, which I believe, who could forget a kid with orange hair" Tatsuki said chuckling.

"ORIHIME!" a woman's voice called out. Yuzu Hanakari fast walked her way over to Orihime and Tatsuki with a hopeful look on her face.

"Orihime, please tell me you brought more crab cakes?" Yuzu pleaded

"Yuzu, stop asking for crab cakes, you are 5 months pregnant, lay off the seafood!" another woman scolded. Orihime and Tatsuki realized Karin Hitsugaya was not to far behind her twin sister. They greeted each other with hugs since it had been a little while since they were all together.

Karin was still happily married to her husband Toshiro with a little baby boy at home. She became a public defender for delinquents and assistant coached a little league soccer team. Her husband was still president of his division. Yuzu opened her own bakery with the backing and support of her family, the Kuchiki family and Orihime. Her husband, Jinta remained a schoolteacher.

"Orihime, you have to help me perfect my butter cream, those mini pies you have here are so delicious" Yuzu jumped up in glee. Orihime smiled and thanked her while Karin rolled her eyes.

"I knew I shouldn't have brought you. Toshiro should have just sold his extra ticket" Karin mumbled as she dragged her sister away.

"It's like they are still 11 years old" Tatsuki said smiling as she watched them disappear.

"I know, they are now 26, why are we so old." Orihime said with a look of horror.

"Speak for yourself Hime!" Tatsuki said walking ahead.

Orihime began to observe the ballroom. The servers were cleaning the tables. The guest were laughing and drinking happily.

Orihime and Tatsuki decided to check on the bar to make sure it was fully stocked. Once the made their way over they should have know that after years of friendship, they would see the usual suspects at the bar.

Rangiku, Shuhei, Izuru and Ikkaku were drunk and laughing it up at the bar. Rangiku of course spotted Tatsuki and Orihime and signaled them over.

"HEY GUYS!" Rangiku called out, causing some guests to look at her like she was mad.

Orihime and Tatsuki slowly walked over to avoid unwanted attention.

"Have a drink" Rangiku said handing Orihime a sake bottle. Orihime was about to protest when Tatsuki stepped in front of her.

"You alcoholic monkey! Did you forgot how you almost got Orihime in trouble last year?! She is catering the damn event!" Tatsuki growled.

"Oh pish posh! Did she die? No! Is she catering again? Yes!" Rangiku said waving her boobs in Tatsuki's face. When Shuhei saw Tatsuki fist clenching, he pulled back his wife.

"Ran, how about you order me a drink" Shuhei suggested.

"Okay poo bear" Rangiku replied and turned back to the bar.

"I hope your daughter doesn't inherit her drinking habits." Tatsuki said to Shuhei. "Nope our daughter seems to be taking after me"

Shuhei and Rangiku fixed their marriage and had a child after Rangiku's affair with Gin Ichimaru. Gin left Aizen's company and move out the country with his wife Harribel. It wasn't easy for Shuhei to trust his wife again but he stuck by her and they were happier than ever.

"You guys are no fun, I wish Momo was here!" Rangiku pouted.

"Oh how is Momo and the new baby doing" Orihime inquired happily. Izuru's eyes lit up at the mention of their new baby boy.

"She's doing well, I wanted to stay home with her but we are both vice presidents we couldn't leave both our bosses hanging like that"

"That's why he is here getting drunk with us" Ikkaku said putting him in a headlock, "Reika and the new baby is driving him crazy"

"I never said that I love my kids" Izuru defended.

"Yeah, yeah, another round of sake" Ikkaku called out to the bartender.

"Get me a bottle too" a male voice said from behind them. Everyone turned to see Kaien and Miyako Shiba walking over to the bar.

"Another fellow VP, come join us!" Rangiku said excitedly. She turned and ordered more drinks.

"Hello everyone" Miyako said politely, "Orihime amazing job with the food"

"Thanks Miyako! It's been a while since I have seen you" Orihime replied.

"I know, I see Miss Tatsuki sometimes when I give Ichi's uncle a break from picking him up at the dojo" Miyako said before waving to Tatsuki.

"That's right, make sure my son is stronger than his uncle Ichigo but not stronger than me" Kaien said to Tatsuki.

"Sure Kaien" Tatsuki replied with a smirk on her face.

"When my daughter is old enough we will bring her too." Kaien said excitedly.

"Our daughter is barely one, can we conquer potty training before fighting" Miyako said playfully. Orihime and Tatsuki laughed with them.

They small talked with Miyako once Kaien started drinking with Rangiku, then Orihime and Tatsuki had to excuse themselves. There was one more area that needed to be checked before they headed back to the kitchen.

"I guess the good thing about helping you is reuniting with everyone at this event" Tatsuki said smiling at her fellow high school alumni. Orihime smiled as she thought about how lucky she was to be apart of this event, even though she didn't work for the Gotei 13.

"As if class reunions aren't pressure enough" a male voice said, causing Tatsuki and Orihime to turn and see Renji Abarai walking closer with his wife Senna right beside him.

Orihime stiffened seeing Senna and Renji while Tatsuki was with her. She prayed that no drama would occur.

"Good evening ladies" Renji greeted, "Hello" Senna said with a smile.

"Good Evening Renji, Senna" Orihime greeted. Tatsuki gave a small smile and a head nod.

"Orihime, once again, great food. The salmon was to die for" Senna began, "even Takumi was raving about it last week when I spoke to him"

"Why were you on the phone with him?" Renji frowned and crossed his arms, causing Senna to roll her eyes and ignore him. "Oh hush Renji, stop being jealous" Senna rebutted then went back to talking to Orihime.

"I'm not jealous" He mumbled.

"Definitely jealous" Tatsuki said quietly. Renji looked up at her and smirked, "Renji Abarai doesn't get jealous" he defended.

Tatsuki was shocked that he openly replied in front of his wife. She hadn't spoken to him since the day he made it clear that he wanted to make things work with Senna. She had no ill feelings towards him especially since Grimmjow came into her life but Senna and her have had hatred toward each other since college.

"Can't believe you still refer to yourself in the third person" Tatsuki said rolling her eyes.

"We all know I'm a walking headline" Renji said arrogantly.

"With those tattoos, you're a walking graffiti wall" Tatsuki joked, causing Renji to turn red but burst out into laughter.

"Can't disagree about the tattoos" Senna chimed in, causing Tatsuki to be on guard. Orihime knew once Renji started laughing Senna would return focus back on her husband and his ex-girlfriend.

"Renji can you get the ingredients for the salmon marinade while me and Tatsuki have girl talk?" Senna said looking over at Renji smiling. Renji sighed. He knew this conversation was coming. He walked over to Orihime and smiled apologetically as Orihime gave the information cautiously.

Senna stepped confidently in front of Tatsuki, causing Tatsuki to straighten up but be defensive.

"You're looking well Tatsuki" Senna said looking at Tatsuki's still petite fit body.

"Thanks you too" Tatsuki said plainly. She didn't trust Senna and would not be pulled in

"I just wanted to ask a favor from you" Senna requested, making Tatsuki raise her eyebrow. "I would like my son to attend your dojo."

Tatsuki was shocked by the sudden request had little to say "Why?"

"Well because Ichigo swears by that dojo, plus his cousin Masaki is there and Kaien's son is there also." Senna explained.

"Well, I always welcome eager students" Tatsuki said, still unsure why Senna was being nice.

"Thanks Tatsuki, I hope we can put the past behind us" Senna offered, Tatsuki was shocked because she sounded genuine.

"Look Senna, I see you are trying to be nice, I don't get why though." Tatsuki said bluntly. Senna looked at her as if she had been disrespected.

"Not that I don't believe that you are sincere but after everything, I feel as if an apology is needed" Tatsuki stated. Senna who was visibly annoyed was about to retort when Tatsuki stopped her.

"I'm sorry Senna, I'm sorry about everything" Tatsuki said shocking Senna. She came to Tatsuki with the idea that she would be nice and they would eventually move on.

"Don't be sorry Tatsuki" Senna replied. "I forgave you long ago. What happened that day wasn't just your fault, Renji was to blame also. So if I can forgive him, I can forgive you too." Senna explained. "Truce?" Senna said sticking her hand out.

"Truce" Tatsuki said shaking her hand. Orihime and Renji smiled at the two women as the shook hand and talked.

"So glad everyone can get along now" Orihime said happily.

"Me too. Turned out better than expected" Renji said as he watched his wife proudly.

"I'm going to check this on last station, but I don't want Senna and Tatsuki to stop talking." Orihime said backing away.

"Its cool, I'll let Tatsuki know once she finishes talking to Senna," Renji promised. Orihime bowed and quickly went to check the last station of appetizers.

Orihime was very proud of Tatsuki for making amends with Senna. It had been about seven years of animosity between Tatsuki and Senna because both women were in love with Renji. Orihime believed that Tatsuki's relationship with Grimmjow was helping her best friend see things in a more positive way.

Orihime finally reached the last station to see that most of the food was gone. It looked like a few crab cakes were left but she could have some servers come and clean the food station up.

"Um excuse me, may I grab a crab cake?" a timid female voice asked,

"Oh I'm sorry go right ahead…" Orihime stopped when she turned and saw the familiar female.

"Oh hello" The woman said surprised to see Orihime also. "How are you Miss Orihime?"

"I'm doing well, Nemu right?" Orihime said politely trying her best to smile.

"Yes, you catered this year I see" Nemu said looking over to the food.

"Yes I did, please go ahead and take the crabcakes" Orihime said moving out of the way. Nemu thanked her and walked up with her plate and picked up the food.

Orihime looked her over quickly, noticing that her dress was tight at the breast area but flowed freely from there. Although it isn't his usual style, she could tell my the stitching that it was a Ishida original.

"You look very pretty Nemu" Orihime complimented sincerely.

"Oh, thank you Miss Orihime" Nemu said looking down. Orihime just gave a smile and decided she would walk away. She didn't need it to be even more awkward.

"Um Miss Orihime" Nemu called out. Orihime who didn't move far turned to her.

"I just want to say I'm so sorry about everything. I really wasn't trying to intrude on your marriage." Nemu started to say but Orihime put her hand up to silence her.

"Nemu, I don't have any ill feelings toward you. Me and Uryu simply drifted apart. We ended on peaceful terms once the divorce was finalized." Orihime said with a hint of sadness. She was hurt that her and Uryu couldn't work it out but she knew he wasn't happy with her.

"Thank you Miss Orihime, and I promise you, nothing happened with me and him until you both separated. He never cheated on you" Nemu continued, which slightly shocked Orihime. Uryu and Nemu had already gotten together? She didn't sign the papers until 3 weeks ago.

Orihime was about to ask a question when she noticed a diamond ring on Nemu's left finger and that finger resting on her stomach which was clearly protruding. It was hard to tell with the style of the dress but with her hand lying on her stomach it was completely obvious.

Before Orihime could even muster up a sentence, Uryu came up behind Nemu and kissed her check.

"Nemu, whats taking so long…" Uryu was shocked to see his ex-wife. "Orihime?"

Orihime did her best to not freak out. Uryu and Nemu were engaged and having a child? It was a year ago that she had found out her husband fell in love with another woman. Now here he is with her and she is giving what he always wanted, a child.

"You guys are expecting" Orihime managed to say, She could hear the hurt in her own voice.

"Orihime I didn't know you were catering this event" Uryu finally said.

"I changed the name of my catering business, couldn't very well use 'Orihime Ishida's Catering'. I changed it to Sora's Catering" Orihime informed him.

"Oh wow, well, amazing job with the food" Uryu said trying to smile at her. Nemu just looked down. She felt so awkward seeing Uryu and his ex-wife speak.

"Maybe we should head back to the table" Nemu suggested taking Uryu's hand in hers. Uryu looked at her and realized she had the right idea.

"Orihime, good luck with everything" Uryu said to Orihime which made her upset. She felt like such a fool seeing them together.

"Good seeing you to Uryu. Congratulations on the child and the new wife" Orihime said before turning and walking away. She had to will herself not to cry. She wondered if Uryu ever loved her. She couldn't even imagine hurting him like he hurt her.

Orihime eyes were watering and she was letting tears drop. She was so disappointed in herself. She was supposed to over him. Why did it hurt so much to see him with everything he wanted with someone else? She tried to dry her eyes but was stopped when someone handed her a napkin.

Orihime looked to see Mihane wearing a purple cocktail dress. "Mihane?" Orihime said surprise. Mihane nodded and hugged her former boss.

"I have missed you so much Mihane" Orihime said welcoming the embrace of her old friend.

"I saw what happened with Mr. Ishida, I am so sorry I didn't warn you about them" Mihane said stroking her hair.

"I can't expect that." Orihime said pulling away and wiping the tears. "You are now an executive at the Sixth division. I know your schedule is busy with the planning it took for event."

"I could have found time to call. I'm terrible miss Orihime"

"Stop it! And you have to stop being so formal with me. You know longer work for me. You are educated and employed with the Gotei 13. Plus Mr. Kuchiki gives you enough grief, just relax around me. We are friends." Orihime said smiling proudly at her friend.

Before Mihane could say anything, her boss spoke up behind her. "I hope you are about to defend our division to Miss Orihime. I happen to enjoy how I run our division. " Byakuya stated.

"Yeah, Mihane was about to tell me how wrong I am" Orihime said smiling at Byakuya who just smirked.

"By the way, if it makes you feel any better, I stopped wearing Ishida originals and switched over to Armani." Byakuya whispered which caused Orihime to chuckle.

"Well, I hope you are happy without an Ishida original." Orihime joked

"I pray you are happy with it either" Byakuya replied which slightly shocked Orihime.

"Mihane, lets keep moving we have much to do" Byakuya ordered. "Oh and Miss Orihime, there is someone I would like you to meet after dinner is served."

Orihime nodded in response and watched Byakuya and Mihane walk away.

Orihime smiled as she walked back to the kitchen. It wasn't much but that last conversation was what she needed.

After dinner…

"There you are Orihime!" Rukia said running over to Orihime who had just finished helping servers clean up.

"Oh wow, sorry I forgot to look for you during the beginning" Orihime apologized.

"Oh its fine, I'm just glad I'm finally able to see you. Great food once again Orihime" Rukia complimented.

"Thanks Rukia, you look beautiful. I swear black looks perfect on you" Orihime said looking at her friend. "You don't look like a mother of three."

"Hime, you are too sweet! And thank you for that Chappy toy set. Motoki doesn't sleep with out the big chappy plushie." Rukia said.

"Anything for my godson. I'll try and stop by next week, with some treats for the girls too"

"Oh Orihime you don't have to do that" Rukia said waving her hand.

"After what you and Ichigo have done for me I can't repay you enough." Orihime said sincerely taking Rukia's hand into hers.

"Well I have a little gift for you Miss Inoue!" Rukia said as she looked into her bag and pulled out a black and white picture.

Orihime's eyes widened when she saw the picture. "Is that a sonogram?"

"Yup! Reina had her appointment and she found out the sex of the baby!" Rukia said happily. Orihime looked slightly disappointed hearing that. Rukia took notice and quickly explained.

"Don't worry, Reina would have called you but she had weird cramps and was afraid so she made an impromptu visit to the doctor and she found out then."

Orihime felt slightly relieved but still felt bad that she couldn't be there.

"YOU SHOWED HER THE SONOGRAM WITHOUT ME?!" a loud rough male voice cried out.

Rukia rolled her eyes as her husband came up next to her. "Ichigo this is a formal event must you be so loud"

"I thought we were gonna surprise Orihime together" Ichigo asked his wife with a pout.

"Well I didn't tell her the baby is a girl" Rukia said before covering her mouth apologetically. Ichigo grumbled then turned to Orihime who was tearing up with a smile.

"It's a girl? I'm having a girl?" Orihime cried out. Ichigo smiled and Rukia let a tear fall seeing their friend so happy.

A few months ago, one of Ichigo's patients came in complaining of a stomach virus. He diagnosed that that patient Reina, who was only 16, was a few weeks pregnant. Her family, who he had been treating for the past 4 years, were not very understanding and Ichigo did his best to try and suggest options but the family just couldn't see eye to eye. Finally Reina decided she would give her baby for adoption and asked if Ichigo could help her find parents who would take care of her baby. Rukia suggested Orihime and set up a meeting. It didn't take much to convince Reina of Orihime's amazing character. Now Reina was 5 months pregnant and planning with Orihime on how the birth and adoption process would work out.

"Congrats Orihime" Ichigo said giving Orihime a hug which she gladly accepted.

"Thank you guys so much!" Orihime said trying her best not to cry even more.

"If you want to thank me, take your baby's picture and make a date for us to do some baby shopping." Rukia said smiling. Orihime nodded happily.

"Rukia, Ichigo!" Tatsuki said walking over.

"Hey Tats" Ichigo said waving. Rukia smiled at Tatsuki as she walked over.

"Mind if I steal my best friend from you two?" Tatsuki asked. Rukia and Ichigo nodded and said their goodbyes.

"Hey Tatsuki what's going on?" Orihime asked when they were alone.

"Mihane said Mr. Kuchiki is looking for you." Tatsuki informed her.

"Oh really where is he?" Orihime asked,

"I think I saw him at… GRIMMJOW?!" Tatsuki yelled out. Orihime looked at her friend confused. She then realized Tatsuki was looking behind her. She turned to see Byakuya with two men behind him. One was Grimmjow, Tatsuki's boyfriend and the other she did not know. He had black hair, pale skin and green eyes.

"Tats? What are you doing here?"

"Grimmjow, you know Miss Arisawa?" Byakuya asked.

"Uh yes sir, she is my girlfriend" Grimmjow explained.

"I thought you said you had a work event tonight" Tatsuki said with her hands on her hips.

"This is my work event babe"

"EH?! YOU WORK FOR THE GOTEI 13?" Orihime and Tatsuki said together.

"Uh yeah" Grimmjow said, not understanding the shock or why his girlfriend was there " I just started, why are you here?"

"Oh why didn't you just tell me it was the Gotei 13? And Orihime is the caterer, I came to help out."

"I didn't want to say anything until it was official." Grimmjow said walking up to Tatsuki, he flashed an quick grin to Orihime then looked at his girlfriend. Tatsuki automatically felt self conscious about her outfit. Grimmjow who could read his girlfriend laughed. "You look fine babe, come dance with me" he demanded as he took her hand.

"Great job with the food btw" Grimmjow called out to Orihime. Orihime thanked him and watched as her best friend got swept away.

"AHEM" Byakuya cleared his throat and Orihime jumped.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Mr. Kuchiki, did you need something?" Orihime asked.

"Just wanted to thank you for your service today" Byakuya said , "Another excellent display of culinary skills."

"Oh its no problem, I just hope I can cater a 3rd year in a row" Orihime said winking. Byakuya gave a small smile then looked to the man with the green eyes. "Miss Orihime this is Ulquiorra. He just started working with my division along with Grimmjow."

Orihime went to shake the man's hand that already had his extended.

"Its nice to meet you Ulquiorra" Orihime said looking into his eyes.

"The pleasure is mine Miss Orihime" Ulquiorra said with a voice that made Orihime's heart jump.

"Ulquiorra please make sure Orihime is compensated from the division budget and make sure she has everything she needs." Byakuya ordered. "I must attend to my guests"

"Thank you again Mr. Kuchiki" Orihime said waving at his retreating from.

"Did you need my services at all Miss Orihime?" Ulquiorra asked, causing Orihime to look at him again and get lost in his beautiful eyes.

"Oh I don't think so, what did you think of the food?" Orihime asked.

"It was very good, Miss Orihime" he replied.

"Please call me Orihime. We will be working together on the future events and I think we could be friends" Orihime said brightly. This caused Ulquiorra's eyes to widen slightly and a small smirk played across his face.

"I look forward to being your friend, Orihime"

FINALLY! THE END!


End file.
